Must Not Chase My Lover
by cute-fairygurl
Summary: Inuyasha became Kagome's boyfriend, but Kouga tries to steal Kagome from Inuyasha and all the characters are falling in love. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru was getting along with him, but he's still selfish. And some new enemies come with their evil pla
1. Chapter 1

**Must Not Chase My Lover**

**By: CuteFairygurl**

**Disclaimer:** Hey people, I am only new to this site and I am still trying to write a fanfics, kind of don't have any experience yet, but soon I will. So how can I own my story to the Inuyasha?

**_WARNING:_ There are Author/Character Conversations at the end of this story and ****some additional author note's throughout the story; PLEASE either stop reading or ****disregard the notes or the conversations at the end. Do NOT, (please) report the ****story, if you do not like it then just email the author or post a review with your ****opinions. This story has been deleted and reported because of this so Please talk to ****the author if it really bothers you, Thanks!**

**_A / N:_** Inuyasha has finally decided that it's Kagome he wants, but Kouga seems more fervent than ever that Kagome belongs to him. Miroku protected Sango, she loves him with all her heart. Sesshoumaru met a demon woman named Chikako. Shippo and Kirara stand by Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. As Naraku plans to take the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo never forgave Naraku or Inuyasha, but still loves Inuyasha with hatred from the past. To add to the mounting disarray, a new enemies has appeared with sinister plans. Also, Kouga will always consider Kagome as his woman…lol. Find out more… See ya!

Oh… yeah… before I start on this fanfic, this story is set in Sengoku Jidai - Feudal Japan. Ok… Now… you can go on reading it. Thanks for listening…! Later…!

**- Chapter 1 - **

There was so much to be said about what had taken place. So many things to do and solittle time. Kouga was becoming more and more obsessed with Kagome everyday, and even with Kagome's midnight confession of love, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore with Kouga.

Each and every time Kouga grabbed her hands and said something idiotic, he wanted to pounded him into the ground so far he could never get out, even if he had the entire Shikon-no-Tama to help him.

Even now as they headed toward a village, he caught the familiar, pungent scent in the air and tensed, all his muscles coiling sharply.

"That… damn wolf…" shouted Inuyasha waving his fist with an upset looks on his face.

Before… he could open his mouth to snarl, Kouga had gone by him in cloud of dust and were already grasping Kagome's hands into his own, holding them against his chest.

Inuyasha growled deadly obviously jealous as Kagome smiled awkwardly at Kouga, but didn't shove him away.

"Oooo… dogface, you taking good care of my woman?" Kouga said in his boldly forward fashion, slanting his blue-eyed gaze toward the Hanyou.

"She isn't your woman." Inuyasha shouted with a scowl.

Kouga released one hand wrapping around her shoulders and pull her against him.

"Ah, ha, ha…" Kagome laughed awkwardly. "How are you Kouga, what brings you… here?"

"Just traveling back!" he replied, "Thought I caught a scent up north, but it's doubling back in the another direction."

"What kind of scent?" She asked, knowing full well that Kouga was also tracking the elusive Naraku.

He released her, shrugging it off. "It was nothing."

As the others of his pack became visible, crying out for him to wait for them, he stepped away from Kagome's group.

"And…Don't you ever handle my woman like that dog face!" he called back, speeding off before his pack members could catch up.

They paused a moment, panting before taking off after their leader, shouting a greeting toward Kagome and then they were gone.

"Kouga never listens, does he?" asked Miroku with tired look.

Kagome sighed, "That was so embarrassing! Too bad…Inuyasha doesn't really know I really… really… like him and love him!" she thought.

"What you looking at, Kagome?" shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome closed her eyes and fold her arms, and said "SIT BOY!" with an angry glare.

"Ahh…what's was that for, Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha.

"I don't like him, OK?" shouted Kagome.

"Inuyasha…Never Listens!" said Shippo, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"WHO… you saying NEVER LISTENS?" shouted Inuyasha, before punching Shippo on the top of his head while they were standing beside each other.

A large lump grew on Shippo's head as he stumbled around, the world spinning with dizziness.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara stared at Inuyasha and Shippo deciding to stay out of the fight, as Kagome let out a tired sigh…

Mean while…Sesshoumaru was watching Rin running around playing with Jaken.

Just then… a young demon woman walked up to Rin, "Oh… what a sweet little girl you are?" she said while bending down toward her.

"Rin, come here!" Sesshoumaru called as he saw the strange woman talking to Rin, "Who are you?" he asked.

"My named is Chikako and I was just walking by", Chikako was a young dog demon with long dark- midnight blue hair flowing down to her hip, and beautiful silver blue eyes like a silver moon. She was wearing a fancy baby blue and white kimono with soft pink ribbons flowing on the side to finished the look. Her special ability is healing and poison. She uses her power to heal the one she loves and poison to kill anyone who stands in her way.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"I'm here for the Shikon Jewel"

"Well… I don't have it!" said Sesshoumaru, "Why is it… that you want it?"

"What a stupid question…like any other demon, I want to become the strongest there… is!" Snarled Chikako.

"How dare you call master Sesshoumaru, stupid?" shouted Jaken.

"Oh… be quiet it, you!" Chikako choked him with a ribbon, "I don't have to listen to you!"

Sesshoumaru charged toward her "Let him go!" Chikako jumped into the air and threw a poison needle at him, Sesshoumaru continued to fight but after while the needle that hit him started to have an infect Sesshoumaru was paralyzed.

"Uahahahaha… Looks like my poison has started to affect you. Soon… your blood will stop circulating and you will die!" Chikako said evily.

"Nooooo… you can't kill him!" shouted Rin, as she ran up to him "Please don't kill him!"

"Rin, stand a side!" said Sesshoumaru roughly.

"Huh?" Chikako looks at the little girl and feels sorry for her, "I'm sorry little one, but that I can not do!"

"Please Miss. Chikako, Let him live! If you do, I would tell you where the Shikon Jewel are!" said Rin

"Huh?…you know where the Jewel is!"

"Yes… if you let him live, I'll tell you!"

"…Very well… I'll let him live!" Chikako then bent down toward Sesshoumaru and touched his chest with a bright light starts to glow.

"There it is done… Now tell me where is the jewel?"

Sesshoumaru was still unable to move, but could start to feel his blood circulate again.

"Naraku has the jewel!" said Rin, "It's up in the upper castle!"

"Hm…Thank you little one!" said Chikako, as she stood up, and get ready to be on her way.

"… I'll go with you!" said Sesshoumaru

Chikako snorted. "I don't need your help!"

"Who said anything about helping? I'm going there to get the jewel myself!"

"Fine…do whatever you want I don't care just don't and in my way!" said angrily Chikako, as she walked ahead of them.

**Back to Inuyasha and the others…**

Inuyasha was walking in front of the others as usual, as Kagome mind wandered.

"Does Inuyasha love me? … What am I saying of course he doesn't...Doesn't he? Oh…no… am I blushing? What if the others notice..? Ahhh…I really am blushing!" Kagome thought.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a weird way, "Kagome why is your face all red…are you sick?" asked Inuyasha with concern.

"It's Nothing…just the sunlight's so bright it's make my face red don't worry about it, Inuyasha!" said Kagome. Suddenly, Inuyasha took his red Kimono shirt off to cover Kagome from the sun.

"Here… that way the sun won't bother you!" said Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she blushed slightly.

"No Problem!" Inuyasha said quietly and resumed his walking.

Just then, Miroku was thinking about Sango and his hand started to move towards Sango.

"Hmm… all the beautiful women in this world that I admire and here is Sango beside me!" Miroku thought.

While his hand wandered down further and further until he got to her ass, where he started rubbing Sango's butt.

Sango felt something rubbing her ass, and looked down… only to see Miroku's hand on her butt.

"AHHHHH…you pervert!" yelled Sango, as she slapped Miroku across the face.

Miroku now had a red handprint on the side of his face. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara looked at them and shook their heads.

They traveled through the forest until the sun started to set and it was getting dark.

"Inuyasha, it's getting dark shouldn't we fine a place to camp?" asked Shippo, as he rode on his shoulder.

"Ok… fine we can STOP!" said Inuyasha.

The group stopped at an abandoned temple and got their stuff out to set up the tent. As they were building a fire for the night, Myoga the flea came and hopped onto Inuyasha. Myoga then sucked Inuyasha's neck, "Ow" Inuyasha said suddenly and smacked the flea on his neck.

"Lord Inuyasha, I have something to tell you that is really important!" said Myoga, while jumping up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What is it now, Myoga?" said a slightly annoyed Inuyasha.

"There are these demons, who called themselves the Dragon Brothers and they are looking for the Shikon jewel!" replied Myoga.

"Oh! What are they like?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well… Lord Inuyasha, they are the three demon Dragon Brothers. Once of the oldest brother call himself Akira, he has long blonde hair tie below his shoulder, and has a golden eyes. He also wearing navy blue kimono, which are mainly covered with a shoulder plates and body armor. The colors are red and black he carries his long bow and arrows on his back. He was able to control lightning and who knows what other abilities he has. On his arms is a group of thunder bracelets, also there is a yellow dragon tattooed on his right shoulder. He can be stubborn, and he plans to destroy by using Shikon jewel, also with the help of his two younger brothers.

The second brother named Kenji. He has sapphire hair was tied into a braid, and has sapphire eyes that match his hair. He was wearing deep crimson kimono made of heavy fabric. His arms and legs are covered with light metal, which had very little decorations. His poison water powers are accompanied by his Hideki Sword, which he carried around his wrist. It's in the shape of a water bracelet, a blue dragon was also tattooed on his right shoulder, which is not covered under his clothes. He can be selfish, greedy, his quest were the same as Akira.

The youngest brother named Mitsu. Mitsu is the youngest brother of the Dragon Brothers. He is a demon with crimson red hair tied in a low ponytail on the side, his eyes are like ruby that had a slight twinkle in them. He wears a golden Chinese-like shirt with a lot of decorations on it. He has shoulder plates made out of metal and with decorations. Beside that he has very little of armor, but he has long narrow peaces of leather falling from his sleeves and pant-legs. They are used to distract the enemy in a fight. His weapon is the Kagami Whipping Rope, which he carries on his arms, also in the shape of fire bracelet for easy lifting. His fire power is dangerous as well. He also has a red dragon tattooed on his right shoulder. He can be tough, loyal, and can read minds to predict what his enemies are planning. They don't let any of their enemies get in their way," explained Myoga.

"Thanks Myoga!" Myoga bowed and quickly hopped away knowing that Inuyasha was a magnet for danger.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, to ask about what Myoga had said. The others had started to fix up a meal for themselves, while Inuyasha and Kagome talked.

"So… what did Myoga say?" Kagome asked, glancing in Inuyasha's direction.

"Just things to look out for!" Inuyasha answered with a smirk at Kagome and walked back towards the others, leaving Kagome to come up with the answers to her own questions.

Kagome shrugged deciding to ask him about it later and followed shortly behind Inuyasha. They rejoined the others and finished eating their meals and got themselves ready for bed.

No one seemed to notice the cool breeze blowing through the camp, where the abandoned temple is, while the Dragon Brothers wonder around the forest trying to find the Shikon Jewel.

"Brothers, do you sense the Shikon Jewel anywhere?" Mitsu asked.

"It is near!" said Akira as resume walking towards the direction of the Shikon Jewel.

"Yes, we're close!" said Kenji, walking ahead of Akira.

Mitsu stops, looking around. "What is it, Mitsu?" asked Akira.

Mitsu walked around, and then stopped, "I can sense a Demon near by, hmmm...!"

Akira looked at him, "Demon? Well… brother, there's lots of demons, now lets just go...!" Said Akira still walking, "The Shikon Jewel is more important."

"Wait, I...." Kenji walks over to Mitsu, "I can sense the Jewel, and it's coming from over there." he points where he senses it.

Akira, "You mean, you sense it in that direction?" Kenji looks at him and nods. "Yes, I'm sure, now lets go brothers!"

All three of them go to where they sense the Shikon Jewel, which is where Inuyasha and gang are sleeping.

The three of them see the little hut, in which Inuyasha and gang are in, and Akira walks up to it. "Something's in there...!"

Kenji sees the door, "Yes, there is a Demon with Shikon Jewel." He opens the door, and then walks in suddenly stops. He sees Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara on the floor sleeping. "Uh…!"

Mitsu walks in and whispers, "You mean to tell me, the strong Demon power we have been sensing was coming from that, little runt!?"

Akira came in, "And where's the Shikon Jewel, thought ya guys said it was here, well...!" Raises an eyebrow. "Where is I...mmmmm!" Mitsu covers Akira's mouth. Mitsu then says, "Shhh… humans are asleep?"

Shippo yawned and moved a little, opens his eyes the three brothers panic and run out of the hut. Just then, Inuyasha take a peek at what Shippo was looking at by the doorway, "What are you looking at Shippo?"

"I thought I see something?" said Shippo, as he rubbing his eyes then looking outside again.

"It probably was your imagination, little runt! Go back to sleep!" said Inuyasha, then he close his own eyes.

"That was a close call you almost blew it… Big Time, you morons!" shout Akira.

"We are not morons, you big idiot!" Both brothers shouted.

_**To Be Cont…**_

**((Author's Note)) – Author and Characters Conversations…**

CFG: Well...hope you guys did like this chapter, where Inuyasha is upset that Kouga was taking Kagome and when Kouga was trying to make Inuyasha mad...he he...

Inuyasha: What you mean...CuteFairygurl? I don't get mad so easily...Stupid Author...! Hmm...!

Kagome: She's not making fun of you...! STOP calling our author stupid, Inuyasha! (Kagome crossed her arms, and closed her eyes before saying "SIT BOY!"....)

CFG: Thank you Kagome…! Well…Hope you guys follow up with all the chapters of this, which will come soon.

Inuyasha: Hm… Kagome, What did you do that for? (Smirking glare at Kagome)

Kagome: Don't give me that stare, Inuyasha! (Kagome again… crossed her arms angrily, she closed her eyes and I said - - "SIT!")

Inuyasha: Inuyasha gets up from the ground and glares at Kagome before shouting - - "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!!"

CFG: Well… I must go now and break these two up, hears SIT and a HUGE Crash O.O Must go! REVIEW!!!!!!! KAGOME!

**Author's Note: ((Comment))**

Hope you guys come and read my other chapters after this one. So, I hope you like this fanfiction that I created on my own! See ya FANS!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N: **Hope you guys like this chapter coming to you now… I hope you liked the first chapter…! Well… enjoy this one… Bye!

**_WARNING:_ There are Author/Character Conversations at the end of this story and some additional author note's throughout the story; PLEASE either stop reading or disregard the notes or the conversations at the end. Please! Do NOT, report the story, if you do not like it then just email the author or post a review with your opinions. This story has been deleted and reported because of this so Please talk to the author if it really bothers you, Thanks! Enjoy this coming chapter, here. -**

**- Chapter 2 –**

**Back to Sesshoumaru and the others…**

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken followed Chikako to where Naraku's hidden castle.

"Stop following me… I don't need your help!" Chikako shouted at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes… you do!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Chikako in the arm, "You can't defeat him by yourself!"

"Why… Sesshoumaru? I didn't know… you care!" Chikako lead in closer, as almost like she going to kiss him.

"No… I don't care for the likes of demon like you!" Sesshoumaru let go of her, as he had a little blush on his face.

"Hm... Man!" Chikako resumed on walking to the path, and by leading to where Naraku.

Just as… they were on their way, Rin asking Sesshoumaru was he ok. "Master Sesshoumaru, are feeling ok… your face is red?"

"I'm fine, Rin!" said Sesshoumaru, as he walked.

"Master Sesshoumaru… Wait for ME!" Jaken tried to catch up to him.

**Return to Inuyasha and the others…**

When the sun was just showing above the horizon, the Dragon Brothers went out to find the Shikon jewel again.

In the little hut, Inuyasha and the others were just waking up from their sleep.

Kagome felt like going for a walk, "If… it is ok, you guys. I'm going to take my early walk." At her friend's agreement she walked out of the hut and into the surrounding forest.

The Dragon Brothers planning to ambush Kagome in the woods and kidnap her, and get her to find them the Shikon jewel shards.

"Let Go of Me… You stupid demons! My lover Inuyasha, will save me from you _creeps_!" yelled Kagome as she struggled to get out of Akira's grip.

"Nobody had better get in our way we have to get them jewel shards, pretty girl!" said Kenji with an evil glare.

"Yeah... what Kenji said… um...you wouldn't be one of the Dragon Brothers, would you? Right… Akira and Kenji?" said Mitsu with a smirk.

"You're right… it's Mitsu!" replied the two older brothers, who laughed evilly.

"You will regret this, stupid demons… You will regret this! Inuyasha and the others will come and rescue me!" shouted Kagome.

"Shut up, pretty girl!" yelled Akira, as he knocked her out cold, dragging her to his secret hiding place where no one would find them.

"Very good Akira, you knocked her out cold and she's downright pretty...but she talks to much about this Inuyasha demon!" said a glaring Kenji.

"Aha! She's trying to fool us with this Inuyasha demon!" replied Mitsu who gave Kagome a simmering stare.

As the Dragon Brothers and the unconscious Kagome went into the secret hiding place, they pondered for quite a long while, hoping that Kagome would help.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha asked the others about Kagome. "Where is Kagome? She's supposed to be back by now!" shouted Inuyasha.

"We're not sure…how far Kagome went!" the others shouted in unison.

"Just… great! KAGOME, WHERE the HELL are you?" yelled Inuyasha loudly.

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead in frustration, it was going to be a long day trying to find that Kagome. Hearing a rustle in the bushes he went into defensive mode, getting ready to attack any thing that would harm him. He waited and waited until...he realized it was Shippo hiding behind the bush.

"Argh! Can I have just a minute of peace and quiet around here?!?!?" Inuyasha stomped angrily on the ground.

"Why? Kagome's not here," the kit sneered.

Inuyasha punched the little fox repetitively, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TA MEAN?!"

"Just what it sounds like!" answered Shippo.

"You been hangin' around Miroku… far too long, kid!" said Inuyasha.

**Return to Sesshoumaru and the others…**

They kept walking and reached Naraku's hidden castle. So… they walked in to the castle together.

Chikako went to the castle, and tried to fight Naraku to steal part of the Shikon Jewel, which Naraku had collected.

"So... you must be Naraku, the one who processes the Shikon Jewel, am I right?" asked Chikako with an evil glare at Naraku.

"Yes… What demon are you, who is forbidden to come here to get the Shikon Jewel?" said Naraku, as he was sitting in his castle room.

"I am a young dog demon, I came to break in and steal the Shikon Jewel that you have kept! Also, I want to challenge you for a FIGHT!" replied Chikako with an outraged stare.

"Hmm… I see… so, you want to challenge me to a fight, huh?" said Naraku with a evil smirk

"Yes…I do!" said Chikako with a commanding glare.

"I think you shouldn't fight him, Chikako! It's not worth it to fight a woman demon!" answered Sesshoumaru.

"I don't care…just let me fight him!" said Chikako staring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken watched her, as she challenged Naraku for a fight.

"Master Sesshoumaru… why does Miss Chikako, have to fight Naraku?" said Rin, looking at Sesshoumaru.

Rin yelled, "You wouldn't understand!"

"Your too young to understand!" said Sesshoumaru.

Jaken ran up to where Master Sesshoumaru was. "Master Sesshoumaru! Wait up, the wand is telling us something," said Jaken.

"Hmmm.... see Jaken! Well I will see what happens with Chikako, if anything happens!" said Sesshoumaru.

"Master Sesshoumaru!" answered Jaken with a confused look.

"Jaken! Take Rin and protect her! Away from the castle! That's an order!" said Sesshoumaru urgently.

"Yes, Master Sesshoumaru! Rin, come we have to go!" said Jaken.

"Ok Jaken!" replied Rin, sounding a bit frightened.

As Jaken and Rin left, Sesshoumaru stayed with Chikako while she fought Naraku.

**Mean while, back to Inuyasha and the others...**

"I resent that remark!" Miroku swatted Inuyasha with his staff.

"It's true ain't it?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Cut the Crap… Inuyasha and Miroku! We have to go find Kagome!" said Sango.

As Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara took their things and Kagome's things and went to look for her.

While the sky went dark, the older brother Akira, from the Dragon Brothers, held Kagome on his shoulder. As for the two other brothers, they started to laugh and searches for the Shikon Jewel.

"Let go of me now…You stupid damn demons! My lover Inuyasha… will kill you, creeps!!" shouted Kagome, as she tried to struggle out of Akira's grab.

"She's just bluffing…about this idiotic demon, Inuyasha… Right Brothers?" said Mitsu with a smirk.

"Humm...yeah!" replied Kenji, though Akira didn't agree with his brother.

"Why aren't you agreeing with Mitsu, Big Brother?!" said Kenji, looking at his Big Brother, Akira, with an astonished look.

"Yeah…Big Brother, why aren't you agreeing with what I said?" asked Mitsu, as he stared with shock at his Big Brother Akira.

"You're my woman now… that Inuyasha won't save you!" spat Akira. Kagome glared at Akira, trying her best to keep her temper and fear in check.

"You are a pretty little thing… from the demon women that I met before, you are much more valuable and powerful than them. My brothers and I just cannot resist you, so I decided to have you for myself!" laughed Akira as he smirked at Kagome's hard expression.

"You better leave and get away from me, Demon! Or Inuyasha might just decide to have you, for Supper!" Kagome's voice wavered slightly. "He will come…!" she muttered as she eyed Akira, the oldest of the three.

"Hmm…He won't hurt me, I am strong…! Oh… I am scared and I'm shaking! HA…HA…HA…! " said Akira, with a laugh.

"Ha… Ha…Ha…," the other two brothers laughed.

"Ah!," Kagome screamed.

_Night time came…_

The Dragon Brothers took Kagome outside the forest, as they were walking searching for the Shikon Jewel.

Inuyasha perched on of the branches in the forest, frantically searching for Kagome. Miroku was pacing under the tree Inuyasha was on and Sango tried her best to calm the frantic Shippo.

"_Come on Kagome...Where are you?_ " shouted Inuyasha.

Just then, he sudden caught a whiff of a familiar scent he once claimed that he hated, but he actually came to like.

His back straightened in anticipation. He dared not to hope.

He watched with undisguised relief as the Dragon Brothers dragged Kagome out of the clearings of the forest.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo! I've found her!" he barked down the tree excitedly as he immediately made his way to Kagome, ignoring the shouts of Miroku and Sango for him to slow down for them.

"O… Inuyasha! Wait up, you idiot!" yelled Miroku, as he ran after Inuyasha.

"Kirara!" Sango asked, as she glanced at the little ball of fur resting on her head. The ball of fur just closed it's eyes and started to glow, and transformed into a beast. She quickly grabbed Shippo and jumped onto Kirara's back. "Miroku!" she called. The monk grabbed on to Sango's outstretched.

The Dragon brothers turned around when they sensed someone chasing after them, and were horrified to find the half-demon chasing after them at breakneck speed.

The eldest of the Dragon's brothers quickly swept Kagome off her feet, ignoring her cries of surprise. The brothers quickly speed up and managed to put some distance between their enemies.

Kagome was not paying attention, but was looking over Akira's shoulders and watched as Inuyasha tired to catch up to them.

"_He came...he really came!_" yelled Akira.

Kagome threw her pride aside.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. Akira quickly muffled her voice with his palm and growled softly in irritation. "Damn that screaming idiot!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha felt himself slowing down. "Dammit!" he swore silently. "I'm getting tired..."

"OI! INUYASHA!" cried familiar voices behind him. Inuyasha quickly swerved around and jumped onto Kirara.

"After them!" he barked commandingly at Miroku and Sango. "Don't loose sight of them or you'll find my beautiful fangs in the region around your neck."

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulders and glared at the half-demon.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know?" he commented. Inuyasha just bared his fangs at the little fox and Shippo quickly retreated to Sango's shoulder.

"He's awfully angry about this." Miroku noticed silently as Kirara flew into the air after Akira and his brothers. Sango just sighed dreamily.

"The power of love can do that to you sometimes."

Miroku blinked at her and shook his head.

"Girls!" he sighed.

"Not a wild cat fight…here we go!" Shippo sighs, with relief.

"Hey half-demon, So...this young woman is your lover… she told us that?" shouted Kenji.

"Ya…so is she your Lover…you half-demon!" yelled Mitsu.

"Why… would she say that to them that I am her lover…KAGOME!" Inuyasha thought in his mind, giving a pout.

"Kagome is mine…no one is going to take her away from me!" replied Akira.

"Ya… Kagome belongs to our brother Akira!" pouted the younger dragon brothers.

"Why you stupid… Dragon Demons? Hangs Off, Kagome…!" yelled out Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha point out his Tetsusaiga to fight the Dragon Brothers to make sure Kagome is safe with Inuyasha and the others.

**Mean while, back to where Sesshoumaru and the others…**

Chikako and Sesshoumaru walked into the castle of Naraku to fight him.

As they both found Naraku's room where he hid from his enemies, they walked in.

Sesshoumaru used his poison claw power to kill him, but it didn't work. So Chikako use her poison needles and poison dust powers to lower him down.

Naraku brought out his demons in his body to kill both Sesshoumaru and Chikako, but they blocked the demons before they got them.

As they kept fighting Naraku, Rin and Jaken were outside the castle of Naraku.

"Jaken-sama, why does Master Sesshoumaru told us to stay out here?" said Rin with a happy smile and worried.

"Master Sesshoumaru doesn't want you to get hurt so he wants me to protect you, Rin!" said Jaken.

"Oh… Okay Jaken-sama…!" said Rin with a scared look.

Mean while, Sesshoumaru and Chikako defended themselves in the battle against Naraku.

"Naraku…hand me the Shikon Jewel now…!"shouted Chikako with great fear.

"Hmm…Why should I hand my Shikon Jewel to you, you worthless Demon!" answered Naraku with an evil glare.

"Give it to me…I want full power to become a full demon, myself!" yelled Chikako with grief.

"Chikako…he's not worth to fight to get the Shikon Jewel, we will go find it ourselves!" said Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you care so much… about me?!" said Chikako, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Cause I don't care, I just don't want you to get hurt from him!" replied Sesshoumaru, as he looked at Chikako in her eyes.

Nether of them argued as they left Naraku and his castle. They met up with Rin and Jaken.

Chikako ignored Sesshoumaru as they caught up to where Rin and Jaken were.

Master Sesshoumaru...your back! Did you and Miss Chikako killed Naraku, yet?" Rin said with a happy smile.

"No, Rin…we didn't kill him, yet!" answered Sesshoumaru with an unsuccessful look.

"Master Sesshoumaru… your back!" said Jaken.

"Yes…Jaken, I am!" replied Sesshoumaru.

_**To Be Cont…**_

**((Author's Note)) – Author and Characters Conversations…**

CFG: Well...hope you guys like this chapter that's here, where there is arguing and fighting going on...he he... LOL...

Kouga: Hi Kagome! How's my woman doing?

Kagome: Um... I'm fine...

Inuyasha: WHO… YOU CALLING, YOUR WOMAN??

Kouga: Not you, Mut! I AM TALKING TO KAGOME, DOG FACE!

Inuyasha: WHY I -!

Kagome: INUYASHA, SIT!!

Inuyasha: WHAT'S THAT FOR… KAGOME???

CFG: Okay… I better break those you two, now break it up!!

Inuyasha: When did you get, here?

CFG: I've been here from the start hits Inuyasha

Kouga: She's been here before we argue, Mut!

Inuyasha: Who you calling a Mut, wolf boy???

Kagome: STOP THIS YOU TWO, and Grow Up!!

Inuyasha / Kouga: NO…!!

Kagome: INUYASHA, SIT!! AND KOUGA, SHUT UP… AND LET OUR AUTHOR TALK… HELP!!!

CFG: Well…I should go and help Kagome stop the FIGHT and break those two up with Kagome, before it get any worst **hears YELLING and a BIG HUGE CRASH **Must Go!! REVIEW Please…!!!!!! INUYASHA AND KOUGA STOP


End file.
